TUBUH DAN KEPALA
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "Kenapa harus wajah ini?" / "Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan, Dokter Kim. Ini demi adikku" / "Selamat malam, Dullahan. Aku bawa apa yang kau minta" / "Sekarang kau pasti berpikir apa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? Ya, aku memang bisa. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu selama 15 tahun, itu bukan hal yang sulit untukku" / EXO FICT. SULAY. HUNLAY. CHANBAEK. CHANHAN
1. Chapter 1 : Is it begin?

TUBUH DAN KEPALA

Cast : EXO Lay (GS), Suho, Sehun, Kai, and Other

Genre : Romance, Supranatural, Slice of Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : _"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"_ / "Cuma mengantar barang pada seseorang" / Pekerjaan Lay sebagai kurir kadang membuatnya khawatir. / "Aku merindukanmu" / _"Kita bertemu setiap hari"_ / Cerita tentang Dullahan bernama Lay yang sibuk mencari kepalanya di negara orang. EXO FICT. SUHOxLAY, SEHUNxLAY

HAPPY READING (^w^)

Lay, berjalan mengelilingi ruangan tengah apartemen itu. Sudah sekitar setengah jam hanya hal itu yang dilakukannya. Baginya yang diam tanpa melakukan apapun sejak setengah jam lalu ini sudah terasa sangat membosankan.

"Laaayyy~~" suara itu datang dari depan, disusul munculnya seseorang berjas lab panjang berwarna putih di pintu masuk ruangan itu. Lelaki bersurai coklat gelap itu tersenyum padanya. "Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu". Lay mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya, kemudian menunjukkan pada lelaki berjas lab itu.

" _Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"_

"Cuma mengantar barang pada seseorang"

" _Akan kulakukan"_ kemudian dia menyahut sebuah ransel dari tangan laki-laki didepannya itu. Lay berhenti sebentar, mengetik lagi di ponselnya. _"Kirimkan alamatnya nanti, aku akan segera kembali"_.

"Yaaa~~ hati-hati di jalan" Lay kadang geli sendiri dengannya. Sikapnya sedikit tidak cocok dengan profesinya sebagai dokter illegal, itulah pikirnya. Laki-laki itu dia kenal 15 tahun lalu. Dimana 15 tahun itu pula sebuah kejadian harus membuatnya terlibat dengan keluarga Kim, keluarga lelaki yang kini tinggal dengannya itu.

Lay menggeleng pelan, 'Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan masa lalu'. Dia diatas motornya sekarang, motor hitam kelam itu aslinya adalah seekor kuda. Tidak percaya? Tenanglah, itu normal. Sebab sejak awal Lay sendiri bukanlah manusia. Helm sewarna motornya sudah terpasang dilehernya. Ya, di leher. Sebab Lay tidak punya yang namanya kepala.

XXX-XXX

" _Ini barang yang kau inginkan"_

"Ah, terima kasih. Lay-ssi" seseorang dengan jubah panjang berwarna coklat dan kacamata hitam tersenyum lebar padanya. Lay menerima seamplop penuh berlembar-lembar uang didalamnya. _"Terima kasih kembali, Tuan Jang"_ kemudian dia meninggalkan lelaki itu, kembali menuju apartemennya. Laju motornya mendadak pelan, kemudian dia berhenti disamping trotoar. Seseorang sedang berdiri disana, Lay menyapanya dengan menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

" _Halo, Sehun. Apa kau libur?"_

"Oh, Lay noona. Begitulah"

" _Mau kuantar. Tapi kau harus membayar biaya antarnya"_ namja berambut perak itu tertawa. Dia kenal Lay sejak 2 tahun lalu, itu juga saat Lay berusaha melerai perkelahiannya dengan seorang berandalan di tengah kota. "Kau ingin mencari uang tambahan ya?" Lay mengangguk beberapa kali, dia mengetik lagi di ponselnya.

" _Lumayan kan. Daripada aku diam saja di rumah. Lagi pula Suho juga mungkin sekarang sedang bekerja"_ Sehun mengangguk paham, kemudian mengajak Lay mengikutinya. Berjalan menuju taman terdekat dan berbincang disana.

"Berapa lama ya kita tidak ngobrol seperti ini?"

" _1 bulan? Entahlah, aku juga tidak ingat"_

"Sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" Lay menggeleng, Sehun merasa auranya tiba-tiba suram. Dia tertawa pelan, lalu menepuk keras punggung Lay. Membuatnya hampir terjungkal dan tawa Sehun makin keras saat melihatnya. "Tenang saja kau akan segera menemukannya".

" _Ya, semoga saja_ _"_ Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada Lay. Setidaknya begitu menurut Lay. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa manusia bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari makhluk-makhluk seperti dirinya.

XXX-XXX

Dullahan.

Sesosok peri kepercayaan bangsa Norwegia. Peri berwujud wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang mengendarai kereta kuda di tengah malam sambil memegang kepalanya di tangan. Setiap rumah yang dia lalui akan tertimpa hal-hal menyedihkan seperti kematian anggota keluarga atau hal buruk lainnya.

Lay adalah salah satunya. Tercipta menjadi salah satu dari makhluk itu membuatnya mau tak mau melakukan kegiatan seperti yang diceritakan kebanyakan orang. Walau kenyataannya yang paling sering mati karenanya adalah segerombolan bandit yang mencoba merampok rumah warga, atau para pencuri. Pernah juga dia membunuh beberapa pembunuh bayaran yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya tengah malam, saat dia mengelilingi pedesaan ataupun rumah-rumah warga.

Tapi 15 tahun lalu. Sesuatu membuat Lay harus meninggalkan tempat asalnya. Sesuatu yang harusnya selalu ada bersamanya telah dicuri. Kepalanya. Jadi dengan segala kemampuannya dia mengejar si pencuri bahkan jika harus menyeberangi lautan sekalipun. Masalahnya dia benar-benar harus menyeberangi lautan dan sialnya hingga 15 tahun lamanya kepalanya itu belum juga dia temukan. Lay bersyukur sebab saat dia bersembunyi di tempat penyimpanan barang di kapal dia bertemu Tuan Kim yang menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari kepalanya.

Tapi Lay benar-benar tidak mengetahui wujud asli manusia. Bantuan yang ditawarkan harus dibayar dengan beberapa penelitian dengan dia sebagai objeknya. Kemudian dia mengenal anak itu. Anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Didalam ruang operasi keluarga Kim, bocah berumur 9 tahun itu menatap takjub pada tubuhnya. Mengambil pisau bedah yang disodorkan sang ayah kemudian ikut membedah tubuhnya.

Lay pikir dia membenci manusia. Dia bisa saja langsung menebas kedua orang itu bahkan semua yang orang disekitarnya. Tapi Lay sadar jika itu dia lakukan mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu pada tubuh atau kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu peduli dengan tubuhnya tapi bagaimana dengan kepalanya? Sebab sudah hukumnya bahwa jika kepalanya hancur maka tubuhnya pun akan ikut lenyap. Karena 15 tahun ini sesuatu yang fatal tak pernah terjadi padanya, Lay percaya jika kepalanya berada di tempat yang aman saat ini. Dia hanya perlu mencarinya. Itu saja.

XXX-XXX

"Lay? Kau mau pergi?" Suho setengah berteriak ketika Lay melewati ruang tengah dengan terburu-buru. Lay tidak menjawab, wajar memang. Dia tidak punya mulut bahkan kepala untuk sekedar menjawabnya dengan beberapa ekspresi. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Suho menghela nafas. Tumben sekali Lay mengabaikannya. Tapi kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, pesan masuk dari Lay.

' _ **Kai memberiku pekerjaan. Aku akan segera kembali'**_ Suho tersenyum, setidaknya kabar sepele seperti itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Pekerjaan Lay sebagai kurir kadang membuatnya khawatir. Dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang dicintainya. Ah, apa Lay bisa disebut orang? Mengingat dia bukanlah manusia. Suho tertawa pelan, memainkan ponsel ditangannya. Apa dan siapapun Lay, dia akan selalu mencintainya. Selalu. Bahkan jika dia harus mengorbankan sesuatu sekalipun.

XXX-XXX

Lay melempar koper ke meja didepannya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Jika dia memiliki wajah, maka ekspresi kesal pasti sedang tampak diwajahnya sekarang. Sosok berambut hitam didepannya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Kerja bagus, Lay".

" _Sial, kau memang berniat mengerjaiku ya? Kau bilang ini pekerjaan mudah"_

"Ayolah. Sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini?" Lay membelakangi lelaki itu, dia Kai. Seingat Lay, dulu Kai adalah adik kelas Suho. Kai sendiri terkenal di kota ini sebagai seorang informan. Tidak heran juga mengingat apapun yang ditanyakan padanya akan selalu bisa terjawab walaupun untuk jawaban itu sendiri orang-orang harus mau membayarnya. Tapi kadang pekerjaan yang diberikan Kai tidak seperti yang dia katakan, dan itu sangat Lay benci.

" _Kau tidak bilang akan ada beberapa orang yang mengincar barang yang kubawa. Aku jadi harus kejar-kejaran dulu dengan mereka"_

"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku. Aku lupa" kata maaf yang diucapkannya diiringi seringaian menyebalkan, Lay makin kesal padanya. Dia bahkan berniat memasukkan Kai kedalam black list pelanggannya. Kai gantian melempar sesuatu ke atas meja, amplop berisi uang. Lay mengambilnya dan mengecek isinya lalu tanpa bicara apapun berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ah, selain itu sebenarnya aku ingin membayarmu dengan sedikit informasi" Lay berhenti tepat didepan pintu, dia berbalik. Kai memperlebar seringainya, sudah dia duga makhluk tanpa kepala itu sangat butuh informasinya tentang hal ini. "Seseorang mungkin tau dimana kepalamu berada" bayangan hitam Lay membentuk sebuah sabit, benda hitam itu mengelilingi leher Kai. Kai tertawa pelan, layar ponsel milik Lay berada tepat didepan wajahnya sekarang.

" _Siapa orang itu? Dimana dia sekarang?"_

"Wow, tenanglah. Kalau kau berniat membunuhku begini kau tak akan dapat informasinya" bayangan hitam itu menghilang masuk kedalam tubuh Lay. Kai memberinya selembar kecil kertas putih. Tertulis disana nama sebuah taman di pinggir kota dan nama seseorang. Lay mengetik lagi diponselnya, _"Siapa orang ini?"_.

"Dia cuma seorang pelukis jalanan. Kau bisa tanya tentang beberapa hal padanya" Lay dengan cepat pergi dari hadapannya. Kai menatap punggung Lay yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Seringainya tampak, kemudian dia tertawa senang.

"Astaga. Bahkan makhluk yang dianggap monster sepertimu masih lebih polos dari manusia. Kalau kau lebih mengenal manusia maka kau tak butuh waktu selama 15 tahun untuk menemukan apa yang kau cari selama ini" Kai duduk di kursinya, memainkan pena ditangannya. Menulis nama seseorang diatas kertas sebelum akhirnya mencoret kembali nama itu.

"Keluarga Kim memang agak mengerikan"

XXX-XXX

"Lay noona?" panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh. Sehun berdiri disana dan Lay menariknya untuk ikut bersembunyi. Sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya, sesuatu sudah dia ketik diponselnya. _"Aku sedang mengamati seseorang"_ Sehun menatap seseorang yang ditunjuk Lay, seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 50 tahunan duduk di kursi taman dengan beberapa sketch paper dan pensil ditangannya.

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

" _Kai bilang dia mungkin tau dimana kepalaku"_ ah, orang itu, pikir Sehun. Mereka dulu sekelas saat SMA dan Sehun tidak begitu menyukainya. Sehun memperhatikan Lay yang masih fokus mengamati orang tua itu, menatap Lay dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya sedikit merona. Sehun menggeleng, lalu menepuk pelan pipinya sendiri. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan perasaan.

Lay tiba-tiba bangkit dan menghampiri lelaki tua itu. Sehun lihat objek pengintaian Lay sedang membereskan peralatannya. Sehun mengikuti Lay dibelakang, sekarang dia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan Lay tanyakan pada orang tua itu.

"Kembalilah besok, nona. Aku sekarang sudah sangat lelah untuk menggambar wajah cantikmu"

" _Maaf mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal"_ lelaki tua itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia lalu mengiyakan permintaan Lay untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan darinya. Lay mengetik dengan cepat di ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya pada orang tua didepannya.

" _Apa anda mengetahui sesuatu tentang Dullahan?"_

"Oh, aku pernah melihatnya 15 tahun lalu saat ke Eropa dulu" Sehun melihat tubuh Lay bergetar, Sehun rasa itu tanda bahwa dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Lay mengetik lagi. _"Apa anda melihat wajahnya?"_ lelaki tua itu tampak berpikir, seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku memang melihatnya, aku bahkan sempat menggambarnya beberapa saat lalu. Tapi-"

" _Tunjukkan padaku"_ lelaki tua itu menunjukkan sebuah gambar padanya. Tampak seorang wanita tanpa kepala berada disebelah kereta kuda dimana kuda tersebut sama sepertinya, tanpa kepala. Itu memang dirinya, dia ingat pernah menggunakan pakaian semacam itu. Lay mengelus pelan gambar itu tepat pada bagian kuda tanpa kepala miliknya. Dia mengamati setiap bagian dari gambar itu satu persatu sampai pada sesuatu yang berada pada lengannya. Kosong, namun tampak bekas-bekas goresan pensil disana. Seperti sesuatu yang pernah ada disana telah dihapus. Lay bertanya mengapa lelaki itu menghapus bagian dimana kepalanya harusnya berada.

"Kudengar dia kehilangan kepalanya, itu terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Seorang pria menghampiriku dan melihat-lihat semua gambarku. Saat melihat gambar ini dia bilang gambarku lebih bagus tanpa kepala itu disana. Menurutnya itu cantik apa adanya" Lay terdiam, kemudian dia serahkan kertas itu kembali pada si pelukis jalanan. Lay mengucapkan terima kasih dan memandangi kepergian orang itu itu. Percuma jika dia menanyakan letak kepalanya padanya, sebab yang dia tahu hanya sebatas itu saja.

Sehun masih dibelakangnya, mengelus punggungnya pelan. Berusaha memberi sedikit kekuatan pada Lay. "Kau akan segera menemukannya" kata-kata itu Lay dengar lagi dari lelaki perak itu.

" _Aku sebenarnya takut"_

"Takut?" Lay mengangguk, dia mengetik kembali di ponselnya. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Sehun, _"Takut jika kepalaku tidak lagi mengingat tubuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengingat bagaimana masa laluku sejak kepala itu hilang dari tanganku. Aku takut kehilangan masa laluku"_

"Kau... mungkin tidak akan membutuhkan masa lalumu" Lay menatap Sehun, helm yang dia kenakan terlihat condong kekanan. Sehun rasa itu seperti ekspresi kebingungan, "Yah, Suho bahkan tidak pernah menanyakannya kan? Maksudku jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dia tidak akan perduli dengan masa lalumu" Lay menggeleng beberapa kali, dia lalu mengetik cukup lama diponselnya.

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara hal semacam itu? Lagipula tidak hanya soal masa lalu saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kepalaku aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku setidaknya ingin menentukan kematianku sendiri. Jika kepalaku masih berada di tangan orang lain, maka bahkan diriku sendiri tidak akan tau kapan atau bagaimana aku mati nantinya"_ Sehun menyingkirkan ponsel Lay dari wajahnya, tangannya terangkat menuju helm yang dipakai Lay kemudian menepuknya pelan.

"Kalau begitu akan kubantu mencarinya"

" _Benarkah?"_ Sehun mengangguk, Lay membuat emoticon senyum di ponselnya. Sehun ikut tersenyum lalu berjalan mendahului Lay.

"Akan kupastikan juga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan kepalamu"

XXX-XXX

"Lay? Selamat datang" Suho menyambutnya didepan pintu dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Lay melempar helm yang dia gunakan pada lelaki dengan jas lab itu. Suho tertawa sambil memeluk helm hitam itu. "Apa kau lapar? Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?"

" _Aku bahkan tidak punya mulut untuk makan"_

"Aku tau itu" Lay tidak habis pikir kenapa orang ini sangat suka menggodanya. Lay duduk di sofa, Suho berada di sebelahnya. Menatapnya dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya. Lay yang merasa risih melempar bantal pada wajah malaikat itu.

"Kenapa melemparku?"

" _Wajahmu kelihatan mesum"_

"Benarkah?" Lay mengangguk, Suho tertawa. Dia lalu bersandar pada bahu Lay, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Lay. _"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_ Suho mengangguk, dia tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Lay tidak tau disebut apakah perasaannya sekarang. Yang pasti dia merasa perutnya seperti tergelitik dan sesuatu bergemuruh didadanya.

" _Kita bertemu setiap hari"_

"Tapi aku tetap merindukanmu" Lay tidak bicara lagi, dia hanya membalas pelukan Suho.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan hari ini selain bertemu Kai?"

" _Dia memberiku informasi tentang seseorang yang mungkin mengetahui dimana kepalaku berada"_

"Oh, dan kau menemukannya? Kepalamu maksudku" Lay menggeleng, Suho tau dia sedang kecewa saat ini. _"Dia terlihat tidak mengetahui apapun"_ Suho tau dia sangat jahat, tapi tak dapat dia sangkal dia sangat lega mengetahui hal ini. Tangannya mengelus punggung Lay lembut, berusaha membuat wanitanya itu tenang. Tidak lama kemudian tubuh tanpa kepala itu sudah tak bergerak dalam pelukannya, tertidur. Suho mencium lembut dibahunya, kemudan berbisik.

"Kau tidak butuh kepalamu. Kau cantik apa adanya"

XXX-XXX

TBC

XXX-XXX

MASUK SEGMEN PENJELASAN 'w'

Pertama tentang pekerjaan Lay. Lay adalah kurir yang mengantar apapun ^w^ Apapun ini dalam artian benar-benar apapun. Mayoritas yang memberinya pekerjaan adalah orang-orang dari organisasi gelap jadi tidak jarang Lay harus kejar-kejaran dengan beberapa orang berbahaya.

Kedua pekerjaan Suho. Sudah disebut ya kalau dia dokter illegal alias dokter gelap alias dokter tanpa sertifikasi. Bukannya dia tidak mau mengambil gelarnya tapi lebih ke malas ya. Dia rasa dia tidak butuh gelarnya, haha. Kebanyakan dia bekerja untuk organisas gelap ataupun geng-geng Yakuza untuk mengobati luka mereka. Dia juga bisa mengoperasi wajah seseorang (operasi lastik), beberapa phak membutuhkannya untuk alasan tertentu.

Ketiga pekerjaan Kai. Ayolah, sebenarnya author malas memakai orang ini tapi entah kenapa hanya dia yang pas dengan peran ini /author dihajar/ Kai adalah informan. Itu yang disebutkan. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah pengangguran yang hobi keliling kota makanya dia punya informasi tentang apapun /dihajar lagi/ Hahaha, anggap saja seperti itu.

SEGMEN BERAKHIR 'w'

Hallo semuanya~~~ /tebar konveti/

Jadi lagi satu cerita aneh dariku hoho 'w'

Ini sebenernya tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku /tsaahh/ saat nonton DURARARA!

Entah kenapa kisahnya Celty dan Shinra rasanya cocok banget kalo diperanin sama Lay dan Suho.

Ngebayangin Lay tanpa kepala itu agak serem tapi menyenangkan ^o^

Atau Suho yang jadi dokter gelap dan agak psikopat /author ngakak ngebayanginnya/

Well, mungkin akan kulanjutkan karena disini sebenernya Sehun juga punya beberapa ketertarikan pada Lay dan kepala Lay akan segera ditemukan walau dengan beberapa insiden nantinya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 'w'

Reviewnya yaaaa~~~

Byebye~~ /


	2. Chapter 2 : Other mind

TUBUH DAN KEPALA

Cast : EXO Lay (GS), Suho, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Luhan (GS), and Other.

Genre : Romance, Supranatural, Slice of Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : "Bukankah dia sangat cantik?" / "Ya" / "Noona, sepertinya aku membunuh seseorang" / "Jadi kau menemukan kepalamu menempel ditubuh orang lain?" / _"Siapa namamu?"_ / "L-Lay" / Chap 2 update. Dullahan itu menemukan kepalanya menempel di tubuh orang lain. EXO FICT. SUHOxLAY, SEHUNxLAY. CHANYEOLxBAEKHYUN, CHANYEOLxLUHAN

HAPPY READING ^O^

Park Chanyeol menatap takjub benda didalam tabung kaca itu. Menyentuh lembut permukaan tabung itu dengan tangannya dan mata yang membesar menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan yang sangat tinggi.

"Bukankah dia sangat cantik, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui argumen kakak perempuannya itu. Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengelus surai kecoklatan adiknya. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya" Luhan, sang kakak memeluk tubuh bocah berumur 8 tahun itu dari belakang. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung disetujui Chanyeol. "Kita bisa membuatnya hidup jika waktunya tiba" Luhan tersenyum lembut, kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengagumi benda didalam tabung kaca itu.

Kepala sang Dullahan.

XXX-XXX

Byun Baekhyun sibuk mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuka kunci pintu ini dengan cepat. Bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan nada acak sesuai irama hatinya. Dalam pikirannya, sugesti tentang seseorang sedang menunggunya didalam tertanam dengan kuat.

Gadis 16 tahun itu jadi agak agresif akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya dia hanya akan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus didekat tangga menuju apartemen seseorang yang dia sukai. Atau diam didepan pintu apartemennya hingga pagi datang dan segera pergi dari sana. Baekhyun tidak perduli dipanggil stalker atau hal buruk lainnya. Yang dia ketahui sekarang hanya seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol yang merupakan teman sekelasnya adalah seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam sekejap.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Aku tau kau sedang menungguku didalam. Tenanglah. Tenanglah. Aku akan segera masuk"

Klik.

Kunci itu berhasil dibuka Bakhyun dengan dua batang besi kecil ditangannya. Baekhyun bersorak senang. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu itu, kemudian menutupnya dari dalam ketika dia berhasil masuk. Baekhyun meloncat kegirangan, usahanya berhasil kali ini. sejujurnya dia sudah mencoba menerobos apartemen itu beberapa kali namun gagal karena berbagai alasan.

"Permisi~~ aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat" ucapnya riang, gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu mulai memasuki semua ruangan di apartemen itu kemudian berhenti didepan pintu bertuliskan nama pujaan hatinya, Park Chanyeol. "Ini kamarnya" Baekhyun berseru senang, lalu dengan penuh keyakinan dan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya dia membuka pintu itu.

Tidak sampai 5 detik, senyum itu berganti dengan ekspresi lain. Takut. Ya, dia ketakutan. Sebab didepannya kini, tepat diatas meja dilihatnya sebuah tabung kaca dengan sebuah kepala didalamnya. Baekhyun hampir berteriak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, Chanyeol disana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"T-tidak. Aku hanya... hanya melihat-lihat isi rumahmu. A-aku tak akan bilang siapapun soal kepala itu. Aku... aku menerima hobimu yang agak-" Baekhyun diam saat tangan Chanyeol terangkat menyentuh pipi kanannya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Mulutnya terbuka, gelagapan dan bingung dengan keadaan yang dia alami saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol masih menatapnya intens, dan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya malah menikmati apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan padanya sekarang. Setidaknya selama beberapa detik Baekhyun baru sadar jika yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya memegang kepalanya sebelum membenturkannya dengan keras ke dinding.

XXX-XXX

Luhan tampak cemas, terlihat dari dia yang menggigiti kukunya sejak berangkat dari lab tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja dia cemas. Manusia mana yang tak panik jika adik kesayangannya tiba-tiba menelpon dan bicara, 'Noona, sepertinya aku membunuh seseorang' terlebih kalimatnya terlalu singkat dan nada bicara itu terlalu santai.

Luhan membuka pintu apartemen adiknya itu dengan gusar, lalu dengan langkah buru-buru menghampiri kamar adiknya. Sebelah tangannya menutupi mulut, menatap hal mengerikan didepan matanya sekarang.

Adiknya itu sedang memeluk tabung kaca berisikan kepala seorang wanita. Dan didepan adiknya ada wanita lain yang tergeletak di lantai dengan cairan merah pekat yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

"Noona... dia mati" Chanyeol menatap kakak perempuannya itu, Luhan bisa melihat kekosongan terpancar di iris hitam Chanyeol. "Dia menyelinap masuk dan melihat Lay. Kupikir dia tidak pantas melihat kecantikan Lay jadi aku melenyapkannya" Luhan mendekati Chanyeol, walau dia harus melangkahi mayat gadis itu. Dia langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat, kemudian memberi perintah pada beberapa bawahannya untuk membawa mayat itu ke mobil miliknya.

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol sayang. Aku akan mengurusnya untukmu"

XXX-XXX

" _Lay, aku ada pekerjaan. Mungkin 2 jam lagi kembali. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu, kau kelihatan lelah. Sampai ketemu nanti"_ Lay tersenyum dalam hati melihat tanda hati tergambar diatas notes yang ditinggalkan Suho. Pekerjaan Suho sebagai dokter gelap membuatnya harus mau menerima semua pekerjaan dari rekan-rekannya yang rata-rata adalah orang dari organisasi gelap. Lay tidak masalah dengan itu mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai kurir juga banyak berurusan dengan orang-orang semacam itu.

Ponselnya berbunyi, nama Kai tertera disana. Lay agak malas mengangkatnya namun kemudian berpikir jika mungkin saja ada hal penting yang harus dia ketahui mengingat Kai selalu mengirim pesan jika menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Halo? Aku tau kau disana. Aku hanya ingin bilang sepertinya salah satu temanmu sedang membuat keributan di tengah kota dengan beberapa berandalan. Bisa kau menghentikan mereka? Mereka sedikit mengganggu pekerjaanku. Sampai nanti"

Cuma itu. Lay berpikir sebentar, salah satu teman? Sehun? Lay dengan cepat mengambil helm hitamnya diatas meja kemudian pergi dari apartemennya.

XXX-XXX

Lay menepuk bagian dahi helmnya, memperhatikan dari jauh apa yang sedang terjadi ditengah kerumunan yang menjadi tontonan orang-orang itu. Sehun disana, menghajar satu persatu gerombolan berandal seorang diri. Kalau sudah begini Lay cuma bisa melihat dari jauh dan menunggu Sehun sedikit tenang.

Sehun memang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Tapi dia akan berubah jadi menyeramkan saat marah. Bahkan Lay dipertemuan pertama mereka, jika saja Lay tidak punya bayangan hitam yang selalu sigap melindunginya mungkin dia akan berakhir seperti korban-korban Sehun lainnya.

Lay rasa Sehun sudah cukup tenang sekarang. Beberapa berandalan yang masih sadar berusaha menyeret temannya yang sudah terkapar dijalanan. Sehun tampak terengah-engah, diusapnya sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_ layar ponsel Lay menghalangi pandangannya, Sehun masih setia dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Dia mengangguk acuh, Lay menariknya menjauhi kerumunan menuju motor hitamnya. Disodorkannya sebuah helm pada Sehun, Sehun hanya menatap kosong pada helm hitam itu. Lay memberikan helm itu secara paksa, kemudian mengetik diponselnya.

" _Aku akan mengobati lukamu"_

"Tidak usah. Ini akan sembuh dengan cepat" Sehun lihat Lay melipat tangannya didepan dada, seperti berkata dia akan marah jika Sehun tidak menurutinya. Mau tidak mau Sehun memakai helm itu dan naik dibagian belakang motor hitam Lay. "Kau mau mengobatiku dimana?" Lay tampak senang, setidaknya begitu pikir Sehun. Dia lalu menaiki motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melihat jalannya, Sehun tau dia akan dibawa kemana.

XXX-XXX

"H-hei.. bisa pelan-pelan?" Lay menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada, meminta maaf. Sehun menghela nafas, dilihatnya Lay lanjut memberikan antiseptic pada luka disudut bibirnya. Lay lalu mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda bahwa dia selesai mengobati Sehun. Dia pergi dari ruang tengah setelah membereskan kotak p3k.

Sehun memandang sekitarnya, lalu pandangannya fokus pada foto keluarga yang terpasang disana. Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, dan Suho kecil disana. Ya, dia ada di apartemen Suho saat ini. Lay membawanya kesana setelah merajuk, memaksa ingin mengobati luka yang dianggap sepele oleh Sehun.

Dia kenal Lay dua tahun lalu. Ditengah perkelahiannya dengan sekelompok geng berandal yang memcari keributan dengannya. Dan saat itu juga dia tahu bahwa Lay bukanlah manusia. Dia penasaran dengan wajah Lay saat itu namun yang dia dapati saat meminta Lay membuka helmnya hanyalah bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti sekeliling lehernya. Tak ada kepala disana. Jadi dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Sehun mulai menyelidiki dimana letak kepala itu berada. Nama keluarga Park disebut Kai saat Sehun menanyakan itu padanya. Kai juga bilang untuk tidak bertindak terlalu jauh dengan keluarga pemilik perusahaan farmasi itu. Sehun menurut, toh dia juga sebenarnya tak ingin jika Lay menemukan kepala itu.

" _Merasa lebih baik?"_ Sehun mengangguk, Lay sudah melepas helmnya dari tadi. Resleting jaket hitamnya sedikit turun, memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya. Sehun merona, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lay. Beberapa pikiran kotor baru saja melintas diotaknya, dan Sehun cukup kesal dengan hal itu. Lay duduk disebelah Sehun, bersandar pada sofa. Sehun masih belum berani menatap ke arahnya.

"Lay Noona" panggilnya tiba-tiba, sementara si pemilik nama tidak menunjukkan respon. "Aku menyukaimu" Lay masih belum meresponnya, sudah Sehun duga jika makhluk tanpa kepala itu tidak mungkin menaruh rasa sedikit saja padanya. Dia bahkan tidak yakin jika Lay mengerti mengenai hal semacam ini.

" _Aku juga menyukaimu..."_ Sehun nyaris tersenyum lebar, namun tertunda saat Lay meralat tulisan yang dia ketik barusan. _"Aku juga menyukaimu, dan menyukai Suho juga. Dan Kai, dia baik walau kadang menyebalkan. Aku menyukai kalian bertiga. Tuan Kim juga baik padaku, mungkin aku menyukainya juga. Haha_ _"_ yah, Sehun lupa jika makhluk yang dianggap mengerikan bagi beberapa orang ini sama polosnya dengan bocah berumur 5 tahun.

XXX-XXX

"Yo, Noona. Terima kasih sudah mengobati luka kecilku beberapa hari lalu"

" _Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantumu. Sedang apa disini?"_

"Ya, aku dapat informasi ada segerombolan geng yang membuat keributan di taman ini. Jadi aku bantu membereskannya" Lay mengangguk paham. Mereka berada di taman sekarang, keduanya kini membicarakan beberapa hal. Lay pikir hari ini akan berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Begitulah pikirnya hingga pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang kekasih dikejauhan yang terlihat sedang mempermasalahkan sesuatu. Lay tidak tertarik dengan si pria, namun gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang bersamanya berhasil membuat Lay berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentangnya. Kemudian si gadis berlari menjauh, mengabaikan panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Bertengkar ditengah tempat ramai begini. Astaga. Apa mereka pasangan baru?" Lay tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Gadis itu berlari kearah mereka berdua, kemudian lewat tepat didepannya. Mereka sempat bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Namun Lay tau, gadis dengan luka disekeliling lehernya itu memandangnya ketakutan. Gadis itu mempercepat laju larinya, sementara itu Lay reflek mengejarnya. Mengabaikan teriakan Sehun atau pekikan orang-orang yang dia terobos.

Lay kini tepat berada dibelakangnya, digenggamnya kuat lengan kanan gadis itu membuatnya mau tak mau berbalik dan menatap kearah Lay. Lay memang sudah melupakan wajahnya sendiri, namun perasaannya bilang bahwa ini adalah wajahnya. Si gadis menjerit, ketakutan. Orang-orang disekitarnya tampak ribut namun tak berani mendekat.

"Hei, nona. Tenanglah. Kami tidak ingin merampokmu" Sehun dibelakangnya, Lay menoleh sekilas. Dia akan berterima kasih nanti, namun dia harus menjelaskan situasinya dulu pada gadis yang memiliki wajahnya ini. Gadis itu masih mencoba melepaskan diri.

Sehun beruntung mempunyai reflek yang bagus, pisau kecil itu hanya menggores pipinya. Laki-laki tinggi yang bersama gadis tadi berada tepat dibelakang Sehun. Pisau lain dengan ukuran sama dia tempelkan pada leher Sehun. "Lepaskan dia atau kupotong lehermu" Sehun terkekeh, diancam seperti ini baginya adalah hal yang cukup menarik.

Lay yang lengah tanpa sadar melonggarkan pegangannya, membuat si gadis kabur dengan mudah. Sehun menyuruhnya pergi, berkata bahwa lelaki yang mengancamnya adalah urusan mudah. Lay menurut, dia berlari menuju motornya dan memacunya untuk mengejar gadis itu. Gadis itu berlari secara acak, memasuki kerumunan orang. Membuat Lay kesulitan menangkapnya atau bahkan sekedar menemukannya. Dan terakhir kalinya dia terlihat menuju tangga stasiun bawah tanah. Lay berhenti di depan tangga menurun itu, memperhatikan gadis itu yang dengan gesitnya melewati orang-orang kemudian menghilang diantara kerumunan. Lagi-lagi Lay harus kehilangan 'kepala'nya.

XXX-XXX

"Jadi kau menemukan kepalamu menempel ditubuh orang lain?" Lay menggangguk.

"Dan kau ingin menangkapnya tapi seseorang menghalangimu?" Lay mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu dia kabur dan kau akhirnya kehilangan dia?" Lay mengangguk lagi. Lay jadi bingung sendiri, dia bahkan baru menulis satu kalimat namun Suho sudah mampu membuat dua pertanyaan yang jawabannya benar semua.

"Dan kau ingin aku percaya padamu?" pertanyaan terakhir membuat Lay agak kesal, dia mengetik dengan cepat diponselnya lalu menyodorkannya tepat di wajah Suho. _"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya"_ Suho tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sehun bisa bersamamu?"

" _Kai memberiku pekerjaan tapi kemudian dia membatalkannya. Lalu aku bertemu Sehun di taman dan kami ngobrol sebentar disana"_

"Oh, Kai ya? Yah, aku tidak begitu paham dengan pekerjaanmu tapi jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan aku bersedia mendengarkannya" Lay bersandar disofa, tangannya bergerak diatas layar ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya pada Suho.

" _Pertama. Kenapa kepalaku bisa bersatu dengan tubuh orang lain?"_ Suho mengelus pelan dagunya, gumaman terdengar samar dari bibirnya. "Hm, aku punya beberapa hipotesis tapi sepertinya agak mengerikan".

" _Katakan"_

"Misalnya, mungkin gadis itu kehilangan kepalanya lalu orang yang mencintainya menemukan kepalamu dan menyatukannya dengan gadis pujaannya. Dan ternyata itu cocok. Atau bisa juga sebaliknya"

" _Sebaliknya?"_

"Ya, sebaliknya. Dia memang sudah mempunyai kepalamu sejak awal lalu dia menyatukannya dengan mayat seseorang agar dia bisa mencintaimu seutuhnya" tubuh Lay gemetar, sesuatu dia ketik cukup lama dan tak kunjung dia tunjukkan pada Suho. Suho yang penasaran menarik lengannya yang memegang ponsel, membaca tulisan disana.

" _Itu... mengerikan"_ Suho tersenyum, tangannya merangkul bahu Lay dan mengelusnya lembut. _"Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertemu dengan kepalaku dan bicara dengannya"_.

"Kepala yang berteriak saat melihatmu? Kau yakin?" Lay terdiam, dia menggenggam erat ponselnya. Memikirkan kata-kata Suho barusan, singkat namun tepat pada masalahnya saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bicara pada kepala yang mempunyai pikirannya sendiri? Apa kau akan menebasnya dan mengambilnya kembali?" Lay masih diam, dia sedikit melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Suho. Tangannya kembali mengetik diponselnya.

" _Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa jika kepalaku dan ingatanku hilang selamanya. Aku tidak terima jika apa yang kulakukan selama 15 tahun ini menjadi sia-sia"_ Suho menggenggam tangannya, "Itu tidak sia-sia" sebuah garis lengkung terbentuk di bibir dokter gelap itu.

"Kau hanya perlu memanfaatkan sisa hidupmu"

" _Memanfaatkan? Misalnya?"_

"Ya..." tatapan itu tidak pernah Lay dapatkan sebelumnya. Entahlah, menurut Lay ini lebih lembut dari tatapan Suho biasanya. Senyum itu lebih menenangkan dari senyum-senyum lainnya. Lay merasa sebuah perasaan tenang merasuk ke dalam dadanya. Tangan besar Suho menyelimuti tangannya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau bisa menikah denganku"

XXX-XXX

Angin malam ini terasa sedikit lebih menusuk dari malam-malam sebelumnya menurut Lay. Dia disini, di atap gedung apartemen milik Kai. Ya, dia membuat beberapa kesepakatan dengan laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Dimana Lay bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang memiliki kepalanya itu dan Kai meminta sedikit bantuan padanya untuk mengirimkan beberapa barang pada organisasi gelap diluar kota. Lay tidak peduli dengan semua syarat yang lelaki licik itu katakan. Dia hanya mengiyakannya, dia bahkan tidak peduli seberapa berbahayanya syarat itu untuknya.

"Selamat malam, Dullahan. Aku bawa apa yang kau minta" si gadis gemetar saat melihatnya. Jarak mereka bahkan cukup jauh namun dia sudah begitu ketakutan. Lay mendekatinya sambil mengetik diponselnya. Gadis itu membaca apa yang ditunjukkan Lay padanya. _"Siapa namamu?"._

"L-Lay" bayangan hitam berbentuk sabit berada digenggaman Lay sekarang. Si gadis bergidik, sementara Kai tertawa pelan di kejauhan. Menertawakan pemandangan langka yang sangat menghibur.

" _Jika namamu benar Lay. Maka ijinkan aku mengambil kepala itu dari tubuhmu sekarang juga"_ si gadis makin ketakutan, sabit itu mengelilingi lehernya sekarang. Bahkan kini sudah menempel di sisi kanan lehernya. Tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal menyakitkan itu menimpanya lagi. Dia menangis, menjerit pilu.

"Akan kukatakan... tolong.. jangan bunuh aku lagi.. kumohon" gadis itu jatuh terduduk, Lay memandang gadis itu. Sedikit rasa iba muncul di hatinya. Dia sudah menduganya. Bahwa gadis ini memang memiliki wajahnya, namun tidak dengan kepalanya.

XXX-XXX

TBC

XXX-XXX

SEGMEN PENJELASAN 'w' (apa aku sudah seperti pembawa acara? w)

Pertama pekerjaan Sehun. Sehun lebih seperti 'Pembersih' dalam artian sesuatu yang dia bersihkan disini adalah para pengacau di kota. Dan Kai atau mungkin beberapa orang lainnya lah yang memberinya informasi jika ada pengacau yang bertindak. Anggap saja Sehun adalah Yakuza ganteng tanpa anak buah, hoho 'w' ah, sampai lupa. Pekerjaan utamanya bartender sih, tapi tidak terlalu terlihat disini.

Kedua pekerjaan Luhan. Tidak seperti Suho, Luhan adalah anak teladan yang menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Tapi walaupun begitu entah kenapa kemampuannya tetap dibawah Suho. Luhan lebih berbakat di bidang farmasi dan bahan kimia. Wajar mengingat dia adalah anak pertama keluarga Park yang punya perusahaan farmasi.

Ketiga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya 2 murid SMA yang terseret dalam kerumitan hidup orang dewasa. Yah, anggap saja ini adalah jalan yang menuntun mereka untuk lebih memahami kehidupan.

SEGMENNYA BERAKHIR ^w^

YAAAAAYYYYYY

CHAPTER 2 ('0')

Makin absurd ya?

Ya maap –-v

Aku butuh nonton ulang beberapa episode buat dapet feelnya

Ah mungkin di chapter selanjutnya juga banyak aku ngambil dialog dari anime nya

Thanks for reading

I need your review

Byebye ^0^


	3. Chapter 3 : Happy Ending? not yet

TUBUH DAN KEPALA

Cast : EXO Lay (GS), Suho, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Luhan (GS), and Other.

Genre : Romance, Supranatural, Slice of Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : "Kenapa harus wajah ini?" / "Tentu karena Chanyeol menginginkannya. Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan, Dokter Kim. Aku akan membayarmu berapapun. Ini demi adikku" / "Selamat malam, Dullahan. Aku bawa apa yang kau minta" / "Sekarang kau pasti berpikir apa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? Ya, aku memang bisa. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu selama 15 tahun, itu bukan hal yang sulit untukku" / last chapter. EXO FICT. SUHOxLAY, SEHUNxLAY. CHANYEOLxBAEKHYUN, CHANYEOLxLUHAN

HAPPY READING ^_^

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tau pendarahan dikepalanya sudah berhenti namun rasa sakit itu masih sangat terasa. Dilihatnya beberapa orang memakai pakaian bedah berwarna hijau juga ada dua orang berjas lab putih panjang sedang mendebatkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa harus wajah ini?"

"Tentu karena Chanyeol menginginkannya. Lagipula aku tak bisa melakukannya sebaik dirimu. Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan, Dokter Kim. Aku akan membayarmu berapapun. Ini demi adikku" ah, dokter rupanya. Baekhyun pikir kepalanya sudah hancur karena orang yang dia cintai membenturkan kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Tapi Baekhyun cukup senang karenanya. Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tidak senang jika harus mati ditangan orang yang dia cintai?

Baekhyun dulu tidak segila ini. Dia selalu memiliki batas perasaan saat menyukai seseorang. Sayangnya lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya melenyapkan 'batas' itu dan membuatnya terseret dalam hal yang seharusnya tidak dia ketahui.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Dokter Kim itu tertawa, "Harusnya kau tambahkan kata 'tercinta' di belakang kata 'adikku', Dokter Park. Tidak kusangka makhluk itu masih ada disini" dokter satunya adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai indah. Wanita itu menggeram, Baekhyun sekilas melihat wajahnya. Jika saja dia menghilangkan ekpresi marahnya maka Baekhyun rasa dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dia lihat selain kepala itu.

Kepala.

Baekhyun merintih, kepalanya sakit saat mengingat hal itu. Dua dokter itu menoleh ke arahnya. Si dokter wanita tersenyum lembut, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya terjulur mengelus pipi kiri Baekhyun. "Kau sudah sadar?" Baekhyun diam, dia rasa dia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting itu. Dokter satunya tetap pada posisinya, dan sekarang dia sedang mengelus permukan sebuah tabung kaca di atas meja bedah. Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu, isi tabung itu sama dengan sesuatu yang dia lihat kemarin malam. Dokter wanita itu mengikuti arah matanya, senyumnya tetap dia tunjukkan.

"Dia cantik ya?" Baekhyun tetap diam, kepalanya semakin sakit. Dia merasa akan ada hal buruk terjadi karena itu dia harus sesegera mungkin pergi dari sini. "Chanyeol sangat menyukainya" niat itu hilang begitu cepat, secepat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah nama yang terucap dari mulut wanita cantik itu.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun kan? Aku tau bagaimana caranya agar Chanyeol melihatmu" kata 'melihat' sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun gelap mata. Dia tidak peduli dengan hidupnya. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol. Sungguh. Dengan cara apapun.

Dia bahkan rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

XXX-XXX

Chanyeol menatapnya takjub. Walau berkali-kali yang dia panggil bukan namanya tapi nama makhluk tanpa tubuh itu. Baekhyun tak peduli. Dia cukup bahagia berada dipelukan Chanyeol saat ini walau nyatanya dia tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang itu menatap mereka dari sudut ruangan. Senyumnya masih sama dengan pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun Baekhyun tau jika sebuah pena telah patah dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun tetap tidak peduli. Pelukannya makin erat pada tubuh tinggi itu. Membuat si wanita cantik yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung lelaki yang dicintainya itu menggertakkan giginya dan menatapnya dengan hasrat membunuh.

XXX-XXX

"Bawa aku pergi dari kota ini?"

"Kau kenapa Lay? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Baekhyun menggeleng, dia bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan dia terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama itu. Dalam pelariannya selama ini dengan Chanyeol nama itulah yang dia gunakan. Namun Baekhyun semakin takut sekarang. Pesan-pesan ancaman dia terima setiap saat. Wanita gila bernama Luhan itu seakan melihat semua kegiatannya. Dia benar-benar harus pergi sejauh mungkin dengan pujaannya.

"Aku takut"

"Aku akan melindungimu" pelukan Chanyeol tak mampu membuatnya tenang sedikitpun. Dia tak pernah memberitahu tentang ancaman itu sedikitpun pada Chanyeol, dia rasa melakukannya hanya akan menambah masalah. Baekhyun menarik paksa lengan Chanyeol, mengajaknya pergi sejauh mungkin. Kemudian dia lihat disana, di seberang jalan. Sebuah mobil hitam dengan jendela terbuka dan Luhan menatapnya tajam dari sana.

Cukup.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya. Berlari menjauhi Chanyeol, sepertinya dia harus pergi lebih dulu dan mengabari Chanyeol nanti. Dan sepertinya itu memang hari sialnya. Saat lari dia melewati seorang lelaki berambut perak dan wanita dengan jaket ketat hitamnya juga helm hitam. Baekhyun takut tanpa alasan. instingnya bilang dia benar-benar harus segera pergi dari sana.

Ya, sebab wanita itu kini tengah mengejarnya.

XXX-XXX

Baekhyun bertemu lelaki itu di stasiun bawah tanah saat malam mulai larut. Dia menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pergi keluar kota. Baekhyun merasa terselamatkan, jadi dengan polosnya dia menyetujui tawaran itu.

"Tapi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Mau ikut denganku?" Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak ada salahnya sedikit menunda kepergiannya. Lelaki itu membawanya ke sebuah gedung tinggi. Kemudian menuntunnya menuju lift, dan dilihatnya lelaki itu menekan tombol menuju rooftop. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu saat mereka tiba diatas sana, saat dilihatnya sesosok wanita dengan helm hitam yang dia hindari tadi. Dia lagi-lagi tertipu dengan ucapan seseorang.

"Selamat malam, Dullahan. Aku bawa apa yang kau minta" Baekhyun bergetar melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Wanita berhelm itu mendekatinya kemudian menunjukkan sebuah tulisan di layar ponsel padanya. _"Siapa namamu?"._

"L-Lay" Baekhyun ingat harus tetap menggunakan nama itu sekarang. Dia kemudian merasa hawa disekitarnya menjadi lebih dingin. Sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk sabit berada digenggaman wanita itu. Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak menjerit, didengarnya suara tawa dari lelaki yang membawanya kemari.

" _Jika namamu benar Lay. Maka ijinkan aku mengambil kepala itu dari tubuhmu sekarang juga"_ Baekhyun paham sekarang, kepala itu adalah milik wanita didepannya. Bayangan hitam menempel di sisi kanan lehernya sekarang. Baekhyun menjerit.

"Akan kukatakan... tolong.. jangan bunuh aku lagi.. kumohon"

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin mati untuk kedua kalinya.

XXX-XXX

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya cerita dari mulut Baekhyun, pintu besi di sudut tempat itu terbuka. Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah untuk memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Dia hanya melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu. Senyum sedih tercipta dibibirnya, air matanya mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Kau.. bukan Lay"

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol menatap wanita bersurai coklat itu geram, sebelah tangannya menggenggam pisau yang pernah dia gunakan untuk menyerang Sehun. Lelaki itu berlari ke arahnya, namun tertahan bayangan Lay. Bayangan itu melilitnya, meminimalisir pergerakan pria tinggi itu. Sebuah bayangan tajam berada diujung lehernya. Baekhyun menjerit, memohon pada makhluk tanpa kepala itu untuk melepaskan pujaan hatinya.

"Tolong lepaskan dia. Dia memang kasar tapi aku tau sebenarnya dia orang yang baik" wanita yang naif, pikir Lay. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mati saat itu. Setelah kejadian itu kakakmu membawaku. Dia bilang dia akan menunjukkan cara agar kau mencintaiku. Lalu.. lalu ada seorang dokter lagi disana. Dia bilang dia akan merubah wajahku agar mirip dengan kepala itu. Dia juga bilang setelah operasi itu namaku adalah Lay. Karena itu... a-aku.. maafkan aku, Chanyeol" perlahan bayangan itu lepas dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

Lay terdiam. Dokter dia bilang? Satu-satunya dokter yang dia kenal dan mengetahui namanya, hanya satu orang. Lay menggenggam sabit hitamnya erat. Jika ditanya apakah dia marah, maka dia akan menjawab 'Ya' dengan jeritan kesal jika dia bisa.

XXX-XXX

Suho diam saja saat Lay mencengkram erat kerah jas labnya, dia tau L ay sangat marah padanya sekarang. Senyum dia yang perlihatkan jujur saja membuat Lay semakin marah.

"Kau pasti mau bertanya, 'Apa maksud semua ini?'. iya kan?" Lay tetap diam, Suho mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun. Dia tak perlu bicara saat ini. "Lalu kau akan bilang, 'Jadi selama ini kau sudah tau dimana letak kepalaku. Kau dan Tuan Kim pasti membantu keluarga Park dalam penelitian mereka tentang kepalaku. Atau jangan-jangan Tuan Kim lah yang mencuri kepalaku? Dan meskipun kau mengetahuinya kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku dan malah merubah wajah seorang gadis menjadi sama sepertiku. Aku memang monster, tapi justru kalianlah yang lebih mengerikan dari monster sepertiku' apa aku benar?" semua yang dikatakan Suho adalah apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Jujur saja aku tidak tau apa ayahku benar-benar mencuri kepalamu atau tidak. Aku tidak tertarik akan hal itu. Dan soal keluarga Park, aku juga tak begitu suka jika harus terlibat dengan mereka. Gadis itu melakukan operasi karena termakan ucapan Park Luhan. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku" Suho tersenyum, wajah malaikat itu membuat Lay tak habis pikir mengapa tindakannya sangat jauh berbeda. Dia lebih mirip iblis menurutnya.

"Sekarang kau pasti berpikir apa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? Ya, aku memang bisa. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu selama 15 tahun, itu bukan hal yang sulit untukku"

" _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba— kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sampai sekarang dimana letak kepalaku?"_ senyum itu tetap terlihat, kedua tangan Suho menggenggam tangannya. Membuat cengkraman pada kerah jasnya terlepas.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" ucapan itu begitu yakin terucap, wajah itu tak menampakkan senyumnya lagi. Lay tau Suho sedang serius sekarang, "Karena itu aku tak memberitahumu. Kalau kau mendapatkan kepalamu, kau pasti akan kembali ke tempat asalmu dan aku tak akan bisa menahanmu. Jangan berharap aku akan menyerahkannya sambil berkata 'Aku akan memberikannya demi kebahagianmu'. Kau tau? Demi cintaku, agar kau tak pergi dari sisiku aku akan memanfaatkan cinta dan kematian orang lain bahkan diriku sendiri. Dan walau ini akan membuatmu sakit tapi aku juga akan memanfaatkan perasaanmu".

" _Walaupun aku mendapatkannya, aku tidak akan mening—"_ Lay berhenti mengetik ketika tangan Suho menghalanginya, wajahnya masih seserius tadi. "Kau memang berkata begitu, tapi bagaimana dengan kepalamu? Kadang aku berpikir kenapa ada peri yang menunjukkan dirinya pada dunia? Tidakkah kau berpikir jika kau mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu mungkin saja kau akan menghilang dan semua yang kita lalui hanyalah mimpi? Itu adalah ketakutan terbesar yang kuhadapi selama ini" Lay terdiam, dia menatap tumpukan buku diatas meja dan notebook milik Suho yang terbuka. Kemudian dia menulis disana, sesuatu yang sudah jarang dia lakukan setelah Suho memberinya sebuah ponsel.

" _Apa kau akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan?"_ Suho tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja aku percaya. Sejujurnya hanya kau yang aku percaya didunia ini" Lay menulis lagi.

" _Aku juga takut. Mungkin dengan keadaanku yang sekarang aku tidak akan bisa mati. Tapi bagaimana dengan kepalaku? Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang ingin menghancurkannya? Aku mencarinya karena takut akan hal itu. Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin menentukan kematianku sendiri. Masih percaya padaku?"_

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku hanya percaya padamu. Aku juga sebenarnya bingung, kenapa kita bersikeras pada pemikiran yang masih sebatas dugaan"

" _Itu karena kita bodoh, mungkin... dan kau hutang satu pukulan padaku"_ Suho tertawa, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Berharap yang dia terima adalah pelukan dari wanita berhelm hitam itu. "Kau bisa mengambilnya" Lay tanpa segan memukulnya dengan keras. Suho merintih, mengusap sudut bibirnya. Darah keluar sedikit dari sana.

"Giliranku?" Lay diam, tampak sedikit menunduk. Menunggu Suho memukulnya dengan sama kerasnya atau mungkin lebih keras dari pukulannya.

Dugh.

Hanya pukulan biasa yang membuat helm dilehernya jatuh ke lantai. "Lihat? Kau jauh lebih cantik tanpa helm" Suho tersenyum, dipeluknya tubuh wanitanya itu. "Anggap saja pukulanku sebagai pengganti ciuman pernikahan kita. Aku mencintaimu" Lay awalnya diam, sampai beberapa detik selanjutnya membalas pelukan itu dan mendorong Suho hingga jatuh dengan tubuhnya berada di atas Suho. Suho tertawa, membiarkan Lay tetap memeluknya dalam posisi itu. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pelan punggung Lay,

"Kau menangis?"

" _Tidak. Dasar bodoh"_

"Pembohong. Tapi aku tetap percaya padamu" Suho mengecup leher tanpa kepala itu, menyesapi aroma khas wanita yang dicintainya itu.

" _Suho.."_

"Ya?"

" _Aku juga mencintaimu"_ Suho tersenyum. Dia tak butuh ciuman atau apapun dari wanitanya itu. Dia hanya butuh mereka selalu bersama. Hanya itu.

XXX-XXX

END

XXX-XXX

Selesai hiks T.T

Maafkan aku atas keabsurdan yang sudah kuperbuat

Kutunggu review kalian

Mungkin ada yang mau saran juga silahkan

Untuk soal perasaan Sehun karena tak sempat tertuang dalam fict ini padahal sudah kujanjikan mungkin akan kubuat cerita khusus tentang dia

Thanks all ^_^

XXX-XXX

OMAKE

XXX-XXX

"Jadi...apa informasinya?" Sehun menatap acuh pada tabung kaca dipelukan Kai. Namja tan itu terkekeh, memainkan tabung itu tanpa takut tangannya tergelincir dan tabung itu terjun bebas ke lantai.

"Bayar aku dengan tubuhmu"

"Maaf. Aku masih suka wanita. Jadi bisakah aku membayarmu dengan cara lain?" Kai tertawa, diletakkannya tabung kaca itu diatas mejanya. Menggoda Sehun adalah hal yang sangat dia sukai selain mengamati manusia. Dilihatnya Sehun mengeluarkan sebatang kecil gulungan tembakau dan membakar ujungnya. Kelihatan sekali dia sudah cukup kesal dipermainkan dan dibuat menunggu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengharap bayaran darimu. Mungkin kau cukup membuatkanku cocktail saja lain waktu" Sehun bergumam 'terserah', tatapan tajamnya mendesak Kai agar segera mengatakan informasi yang dia butuhkan.

"Yah, benda ini kudapatkan 3 hari lalu dari seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku tak perduli darimana asalnya. Ini benar-benar miliknya kan?"

"Tentu saja" Kai mengelus tabung kaca itu, sosok cantik tengah tertidur didalamnya. Walau hanya bagian kepala namun tetap saja wajah cantiknya membuat sebagian orang terkesima. "Kau ingin membawanya?" Sehun menggeleng, asap putih tipis keluar pelan dari mulutnya.

"Taruh saja disini. Lagipula dia juga jarang menemuimu jadi tidak masalah. Jika aku membawanya pulang justru aku akan semakin jatuh padanya" Kai tertawa keras, sebelah tangannya sampai memukul meja. Beberapa kali kata bodoh keluar dari lisannya, mengejek Sehun dengan nada bahagia.

"Itulah kenapa manusia sangat menarik. Orang semengerikan dirimu bahkan jadi tidak waras jika terjerat perangkap bernama cinta"

"Menggelikan. Kau juga manusia, bodoh. Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku ingin kau menyimpannya. Dan jangan sentuh dia bahkan sehelai rambut pun. Kupastikan kau tak akan bisa mati dengan tenang jika melakukannya" Sehun berlalu, meninggalkan Kai yang kini sibuk mengamati tabung kaca itu. Kai terkekeh, dibukanya segel tabung itu. Mengeluarkan isinya. Kepala berparas cantik itu berada ditangannya sekarang. Rambutnya hitam pendek. Mata yang terpejam. Pipi tirus itu. Juga bibir tipis yang menggoda.

"Kau benar-benar cantik. Pantas saja tiga laki-laki bodoh itu sangat tergila-gila padamu. Ah, mungkin hanya satu. Karena yang lainnya hanya tertarik pada tubuhmu" Kai tertawa lagi. Dia letakkan kepala itu diatas meja kerjanya, menatapnya lama dengan seringai memenuhi wajahnya. "Selamat tidur..."

"...Lay"

XXX-XXX

END

XXX-XXX


End file.
